


愿你。 00

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Relationships: 周九良 - Relationship, 堂良, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	愿你。 00

腊月二十三，小年。  
孟家院落里布置了三张长桌，罩上白布，矮脚杯摞成三层杯塔，盘子里摆着各式各样的点心。  
来人长裙西装礼服盛装出席，细高跟凉鞋踩在铺在松软草坪上白色地毯，过长的礼服扫过湿漉的草坪蹭藏了裙角，脸上还是堆着笑脸说着恭喜。  
恭喜孟董事长，新婚快乐。  
孟瑞安摆摆手:哪有，二婚了，还能怎么样，凑合过，凑合过……  
酒杯轻击，声音清脆，酒杯里的香槟只沾湿了唇角。  
白酒辣喉，不如香槟清雅，可孟鹤堂独爱。  
“都安排好了吗？”  
别墅的三楼可以俯瞰整个院子里的情况，孟瑞安正在跟那些西装革履的人觥筹交错，根本无暇顾及三楼。  
“安排好了！那个房间没有其他人！”  
“盯好了！”孟鹤堂将酒盅里的白酒一饮而尽，反扣在窗台上，拍了拍孙九芳的肩膀。  
三楼尽头的卧室贴了大红喜字，这大概是这间别墅里唯一可以证明楼下这群人来的目的——参加婚礼。  
孟鹤堂推开了卧室的门，一步进了这无间地狱，“啪”得一声落了锁。  
卧室里装饰一新，大红色的窗帘被绑带绑在一起，下面挂了两个红色的绣球。床上挂着红纱帷幔，垂到了床下。一个人穿着红色秀禾服坐在床边，绣着双鸳鸯的盖头遮住了脸，一双纤细的手局促的握在一起，穿着红色绣鞋的脚跟抵着床，呼吸扬起大红盖头的红穗，孟鹤堂看见左下角的那颗再熟悉不过的黑痣，他知道那是他曾经的爱人。  
“原来，这就是你不嫁给我的原因啊～”  
孟鹤堂钳住脖子把周九良压在床上，隔着鸳鸯盖头轻吻那印象里艳红水润的唇，一口咬住在齿间轻轻地研磨:“为什么？”  
盖头里的周九良瞪大了眼睛，眼泪无声从眼角流下来，他从来都没有想过答应自己的父亲嫁到孟家，嫁的人居然是最爱的人的父亲，他也从来没想过是竟然自己断了和孟鹤堂将来的路。  
隔着红色丝绸绣双鸳鸯的盖头，孟鹤堂轻轻地抚摸着周九良的脸颊，盖头盖在脸上，衬出了高挺的鼻梁和猫唇，眼泪洇湿了盖头。  
“哭什么哭，大喜的日子，哭，可不吉利啊……”孟鹤堂捏着盖头一点一点地掀开，那双水润的唇被牙齿咬到泛红，鼻尖透着粉，眼尾挂了红，眼睛里撞见了孟鹤堂，眼泪就像断了线的珠子一样滚了下来。  
“你知不知道，这一幕，我想了多久，念了多久啊……”孟鹤堂抿去周九良眼角的泪水，用揭下来的盖头擦去眼角的泪痕，趴在周九良的耳边:“没想到居然会是这个场面……”一口咬住周九良的耳垂，含在嘴里狠狠地研磨，纤纤十指抓着秀禾服，即使闭着眼睛，眼泪还是从眼尾流出来，打湿了鬓角。  
“孟哥，对不起……”  
周九良从孟鹤堂进来只说了这一句话，只说了一句对不起。  
孟鹤堂轻笑了一声，松开腰带跨坐在周九良的身上，抓着周九良的手腕箍在头顶上，趴下身子来对着那双唇撕扯啃咬，舌尖顶开牙齿，肆意地舔舐。  
周九良想要将孟鹤堂的舌推出去，却被堵地更紧更狠，连呼吸都变得急促，起伏的胸脯让孟鹤堂从秀禾服底下探进去轻轻地安抚。  
“别……你爸在楼下……”  
周九良握住孟鹤堂的手腕，轻轻地摇头，他怕一旦被孟瑞安发现，那么给他们周家度过危险期的资金将灰飞烟灭，那么他嫁到孟家的目的就化成了泡影。  
孟鹤堂的眼神冰冷地像极寒之地的寒冰，没有一丝温度。  
“哟，这么早就进如角色了，小妈，你放心，一时半会儿他上不来！”孟鹤堂一拧手腕挣脱了周九良的束缚，撩开秀禾服的裙摆，指腹滑进了大腿内侧:“不用脱这个衣服，也可以的……”  
孟鹤堂一把拽下红色的水裤，把周九良的腿架在肩膀上，白皙如雪的皮肤的深处是柔软湿润的地方，孟鹤堂轻轻地揉搓:“即使站在你身边的人不是我，我也要你新婚之夜的那个人是我！”  
孟鹤堂趴在周九良的身上努力的抽插，没有润滑剂，生硬而且蛮横，毫无章法，周九良只能忍着不叫出声，生怕一个响动就可以把孟瑞安招上来，那么一切就都完了，他只能忍着……  
酒席尽散，香槟入口清雅醇香，可劲儿缓，一经傍晚的风吹，孟瑞安轻微的有些泛着酒气，孟瑞安扶着楼梯的扶手缓缓地走上台阶:“九良啊……嗝……等久了吧……我来了……”  
“孟哥，董事长回来了……”  
  
  



End file.
